Christmas
by Aliyah-chan
Summary: Cute lil' Americanized SasuNaru oneshot... WAFF, fluff, Yaoi, MM


**It's a SasuNaru Christmas, everybody! I just had to write a fic for Christmas! Anyways… I don't know how I came up with this… I just did! Read and Review, everybody, please! Comments and constructive criticism are highly suggested. And ideas for new fics would be great! My current story, _True Love_, is going to be Mpreg I think, so… just warning you! Anyways, enjoy the story: Oh yeah, I have no idea if they actually have Christmas trees and whatnot in Japan, I was just… typing, so… whatever… It's Americanized!**

_**A Konoha Christmas**_

Sasuke grumbled as he picked up his black hat and matching scarf from the snow impatiently. No sooner had he picked them up, another snowball flew through the air, and hit him straight in the face. Naruto laughed loudly from the branches of a tall tree a few meters away from where a shivering, disgruntled Sasuke lay in the snow.

"Ugh. Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto laughed even harder, thus losing his footing on the slim tree branch, and falling backwards, face-first into a large pile of snow. Sasuke smirked, and made his way over to the stupid bundle of limbs clad in orange winter gear under the snow.

"Don't. Say. Anything, Sasuke…" Naruto's muffled voice warned. Sasuke's smirk widened, and he pulled up one of Naruto's frantically kicking legs. When Naruto's face was out of the snow, but still dusted in it, Sasuke dropped him once again, making sure he landed on his back into the softer part of the snow so the dobe wouldn't get hurt.

"Ouch! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, standing up quickly.

"Naruto, Sasuke, let's go." Kakashi called. Said boys looked up at their sensei, then made their way to where their two teammates sat waiting for them.

"Stop messing around you two! Or we'll never get back to the village in time for the celebration!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his head, while Sasuke just stood close beside him, hands in his pockets. He never was one to apologize. They then set off to the village for the celebration Sakura had mentioned. Every year on Christmas Eve, the hokage would get everyone on the village together, and they would exchange gifts, drink, and have tons of fun. This year would be no different. Team 7 chose to exchange gifts with each other, and had picked names out of a hat to find out whom they would have to buy for. Sasuke picked Naruto, Naruto picked Sasuke (Huh… wonder how _that_ happened…' innocent look), and Kakashi and Sakura picked each other.

Sakura and Kakashi walked ahead of Naruto and Sasuke, who walked quite close together, their hands occasionally brushing against each other, earning a blush from the blonde, who tried to cover it up.

As the two walking behind stepped through the gates of Konoha, something fell atop Naruto's head, and Naruto looked down. He saw a small bundle of leaves with a few red berries attached onto a small twig. He picked it up off of the ground, and held it up. Sasuke blushed. Sakura had long since gone to look for her other friends, and gather them up for the celebration, so the only other person around was Kakashi.

"Eh? What's this?" Naruto asked.

"That's uhm…" Sasuke tried to say.

"That's mistletoe, Naruto." Kakashi mused, suddenly appearing next to Naruto.

"Mistletoe?"

"Yes. You see, when two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Kakashi explained, stepping a couple feet away from where Naruto was holding the leaves above him and Sasuke's heads.

"Uh…" Naruto blushed. Sasuke looked to Kakashi for help, but he was merely looking at the two from the corner of his eye, face tilted down to his little orange book, invisible grin plastered onto his face behind the mask.

Naruto looked at the ground, his arm making its way back to his side. Sasuke looked at him, and quickly leaned in, pressing his lips to Naruto's in a sweet but chaste kiss. He then pulled away, and watched Naruto's face for a reaction. Naruto blushed brighter, and turned away.

"S…Sasuke… I…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Sasuke said as he turned to walk away.

"No!" Naruto called. "I… liked it…" he mumbled, looking back at the ground. Sasuke smiled slightly, and brought Naruto into a warm hug. Naruto smiled brightly, and hugged him back. Kakashi smiled, and poofed away.

Sasuke pulled away, and linked his arm with Naruto's. "Shall we go to the celebration?"

"We shall!" Naruto exclaimed, but then paused. "But… will it matter if people know about us?" He asked sadly.

"No. It won't." Sasuke told him softly, using his other hand to turn Naruto's face to his own, kissing him again, longer than the first. Naruto smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Thanks, Sasuke…" He said. Sasuke smiled, and led them to the center of Konoha where the giant Christmas tree was decorated with large colorful ornaments, and had a large star at the very top that shone brightly in the dimming light. Naruto smiled, and pulled Sasuke over to where a group of their friends sat, conversing and laughing loudly.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey, Naruto!" They all replied, then noticing Sasuke attached to the blonde by their linked arms gave them questioning glances, but then realized what was happening, and smiled, greeting the Uchiha as well. Sasuke's fan girls all slumped their shoulders, and walked away sadly, their heads hung low. Sakura and Ino saw the pair, and squealed, screaming how cute they were together, their crushes on Sasuke long since forgotten.

After a while of glomping and talking, the group eventually parted to give gifts out. Team 7 all had to go to their own homes to pick up their presents, Naruto and Sasuke going to each other's houses together. As soon as they found each other, near one side of the large Christmas tree, they walked over to a slightly quieter part, near a group of trees, they settled down, and passed out their gifts to each other.

Sasuke gave Naruto his present, which was a fox plushy, accompanied by a dream notebook, decorated in paw prints, and an orange beanie with white trim. Naruto glomped Sasuke, hanging onto him for several minutes, whispering thank yous into his ear all the while, accompanied by several kisses, before Sasuke was free enough to open his own gift from Naruto. Naruto had given Sasuke a framed drawing of a black wolf that he had drawn himself, hunched low behind a small pile of snow, its yellow eyes peering out mischievously. He also gave Sasuke a necklace, silver, with a small silver dragon hanging from the end, its eyes, spikes and claws as black as Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke hugged Naruto gently, and thanked him for his presents as well, kissing his shoulder sweetly, before looking up to see what Kakashi and Sakura had gotten for each other.

Kakashi gave Sakura a set of various body lotions, and a set of eye-makeup, whilst Sakura got Kakashi a full set of Icha Icha Paradise that didn't come out for a couple more weeks. They were both overjoyed, and hugged briefly, saying their thank you's,

and turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are you both happy with your gifts?" Kakashi asked. The couple nodded, and Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, hugging his fox plushy close to him as Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. Sakura squealed, and took tons of pictures. Sasuke smirked, and kissed Naruto as another picture was taken. Naruto blushed, and hid his and Sasuke's faces behind the plush toy from the camera, an even cuter picture.

As the team said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Sasuke and Naruto were left alone, huddling close in the cold weather.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, resting his head against Sasuke's warm chest.

"Would you like to come back to my house? I… get pretty lonesome sleeping alone…" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled, and hugged Sasuke close, all of his presents tucked safely away in his pocket.

"Of course…"

Sasuke smiled, and pulled Naruto into his arms, leading them to the Uchiha estate. As soon as Sasuke opened the door, and pulled Naruto into his room, Naruto fell onto the large bed, and snuggled into the blankets and pillows sleepily. Sasuke smiled, stripping his clothes until he worse nothing but boxers, then stripping Naruto down as well. Naruto shivered, but then the cold was replaced with a warm heat as Sasuke lay down beside him, hugging the fox boy in his arms.

"Oh! Wait!" Naruto said, a sudden surge of energy rushing through him as he got out of the bed, and made his way to where his jacket had been thrown carelessly onto the floor, pulling his Christmas presents out of the pocket. He laid the notebook on the bedside table, pulling the beanie off of his head to reveal a messy mop of spiky blonde hair, and then setting that on top of the notebook. He hugged the fox plush to his chest, and climbed into bed once again, letting Sasuke's arms wrap around him, and pull him close. That was the warmest Naruto had ever felt. He was warm inside and out, and he smiled, snuggling closer.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke…" Naruto stated sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto… I love you…" Sasuke replied, kissing the top of Naruto's head lovingly.

"I love you too…" Naruto stated, tilting his head up, meeting Sasuke's lips in one last, long, goodnight kiss. As soon as Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was fast asleep. Sasuke smiled, and kissed Naruto's forehead.

Let's just say, neither Sasuke nor Naruto felt lonely that day forward… they both had each other…

**So how was it? Horrible? Bad? Okay? Good? Great? Tell me! If you don't give me feedback, I'll never improve! …I forgot who said that… some cartoon character… anyhow… cookies and crumpets for reviewers!**


End file.
